zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Notre Dame
Notre Dame, nicknamed Dame, is a gargoyle and was once the Guardian of Homes and Family. Dame created each of her gargoyle children by hand and they are all tasked with protecting homes and the families within. However, centuries of waning belief in her have left her severely weakened and her children trapped in stone. As a result, she left the Guardians and isolated herself in her underground castle in Mont Blanc where she is slowly turning into stone herself. Physical description Notre Dame is a large, marble-colored gargoyle with two arms, two legs and two large wings. She has horns protruding from her head and spines along her back. She is equipped with light armor and various carving tools and blades on a strap around her waist and chest. Personality Due to years of people's fading belief in her, Dame has become disillusioned and bitter about her position among the Guardians as well as what they stand for. She is very motherly towards her children and expresses extreme sadness on the fact that they will never breathe again. She has isolated herself within her castle in Mont Blanc and wants little to do with the Guardians, as they are a constant reminder to her that children do not believe in her. Dame has always had trust issues with non-gargoyles, but nonetheless worked well with the other Guardians when on the job. Relationships While she was a Guardian, Dame had good relationships with it's four members. Despite her preference for solitude and her ongoing trust issues, Dame had a strong friendship with Bunny, the only one of the other Guardians to ever see her castle in Mont Blanc, though she only agreed to show him if he swore never to reveal its location. The two occasionally bantered back and forth and Bunny often refers to her "darl." Bunny is also the only person who knows Dame's forging secrets and her visual and auditory connection with her children. However, following the people's growing disbelief in her, Dame became far more isolated and eventually severed all ties to the Guardians before quitting the order. Abilities Powers *'Water manipulation:' Notre Dame is capable of manipulating water. She utilizes this ability mostly when creating her gargoyles as the water in her castle possesses special properties that animate her gargoyles. *'Dragon transformation:' Notre Dame's most powerful ability is to transform into a giant dragon, which largely resembles her original form in her first life. **'Fire breath:' As a dragon, Notre Dame loses her water powers, but gains the ability to breath fire. *'Lunar empowerment:' Her powers are significantly stronger in the presence of the moon. *'Perfect and x-ray vision:' Dame has perfect vision and is also able to see through solid objects. *'Sense link:' Dame is connected to each of the gargoyles she forges and can see and hear everything they see and hear. *'Flight' *'Super strength' Skills *'Enhanced forging:' Notre Dame is an incredibly skilled forger, utilizing her skills to create gargoyles. *'Enhanced carving:' She is also a skilled carver, carving each of her gargoyles by hand from granite and other materials. Background At one time, Dame was the Guardian of Homes and Family and fought alongside the other Guardians to protect the children of the world. Each of her gargoyle children are hand carved from stone by her before she breathes life into them. She resides in an underground castle within Mont Blanc in the Alps where she forges her gargoyles. At one time, she forged a gargoyle protector for each of the Guardians in their homes, though she did not reveal her connection to them. However, over the years, children began losing their faith in her and instead became frightened by the grotesque appearance of her and her children. This has caused her to lose much of her power and her children remained trapped in a stone form. As a result, Dame left the order and severed all ties to the other Guardians, going into a self-imposed exile. If faith in her is not restored soon, she too will eventually turn to stone permanently. Trivia *Dame is named after the cathedral Notre Dame de Paris. *Dame is a gargoyle. *She is the Guardian of Homes and Family, which ties in with the belief that gargoyles were able to ward away evil spirits from homes *Dame's control of water and the moon enhancing her powers is related to how the moon's gravitational pull affects the Earth's tides. Her water control is also a reference to the architectural function gargoyles: carrying water away from the roofs of buildings, which would often be expelled from the gargoyle's mouth. *"La Dame blanche" is French for "the White Lady" which is another name for Mont Blanc, where Dame lives. *Bunny's nickname for Dame is "Darl," which is Australian slang for "girl." Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:A to Z